Vacaciones Playeras!
by Ashley13Eiffel
Summary: Aburridos de tener que pasarse limpiando el templo de Genkai todo el día? pues súmense a las vacaciones playeras de Yu Yu Hakusho! CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Playa, Playa, Playa!

**Capitulo 1**

**Playa, Playa, Playa!!!**

Nos encontramos en un templo, mejor dicho, en el templo de Genkai, donde once personas desfallecían de calor.

-para que rayos vinimos aquí?!-preguntó Yusuke tirado en el piso sudando.

-nos ofrecimos a ayudar a la maestra Genkai con la limpieza del templo-le recordó Kurama

-pero ni siquiera hay aire acondicionado!!-dijo Yusuke levantándose de repente-corrección, ni siquiera hay luz!!

-para que quieres luz si el sol nos está matando?!-le preguntó Kuwabara que estaba llevando muchas cajas-parecemos tocino frito!!

-porque esa vieja no hace las cosas sola…-preguntó Yusuke usando una escoba de abanico.

-a quien le dices vieja?!-preguntó Genkai con una mirada asesina mientras entraba a la habitación.

-a quien mas…-dijo Yusuke sin darle importancia mientras recibía un golpe que lo dejó desparramado en el piso.

-traigo limonada!!-dijo muy feliz Botan mientras entraba en la habitación, pasó encima de Yusuke y al darse cuenta que pisó "algo" miró detenidamente que era y…-maestra Genkai no se ofenda pero…que alfombra tan fea

-tu lo has dicho-comentó Kuwabara riendo

-ya cállense!!-dijo Yusuke levantándose de un salto

-ah!! Eras tu Yusuke!!-dijo Botan con una sonrisa-te veías mejor como alfombra.

-que dijiste...-preguntó Yusuke casi en un susurro con una mirada amenazante

-jeje… nada-rió nerviosamente Botan

-donde están los demás??-preguntó Kurama que seguía barriendo una esquina de la habitación

-mmm… Koenma está limpiando la entrada, bueno, mejor dicho le está diciendo a Ogri donde limpiar, Yukina y Keiko están limpiando la cocina, Shizuru salio unos minutos a comprar unos cigarrillos y Hiei esta podando los arbustos con su katana…-Botan no pudo terminar porque Kuwabra la interrumpió

-que el enano esta ayudando?!-dijo Kuwabara sorprendido

-em… digamos que si, pero creo que se está quitando la rabia con los arbustos-dijo Botan mientras señalaba por la ventana. Todos los presentes se acercaron y vieron la escena con una gota en la cabeza, Hiei dejo a todos los arbustos pelados… en realidad los estaba sacando de raiz-oh no!! mejor lo detengo, con permiso!!

-pero que tipo mas violento…-comentó Yusuke observando como Botan intentaba detener a Hiei, aunque eran intentos inútiles ya que Hiei estaba muy entretenido jugando al jardinero.

-no creo que Hiei haya entendido el concepto de "podar" arbustos-dijo Kurama con una gota en la cabeza. En ese momento se escucho un gran bostezo lo que produjo que todos los espectadores de Hiei se voltearan.

-ya terminamos verdad??...-preguntó Kuwabara estirándose un poco, restregándose los ojos, volvió a bostezar y en ese momento un papel entró por la ventana y fue a parar a la boca de Kuwabara-puaj!! Que es esto?!-dijo después de escupir el papel, luego lo examino-wow!! Miren esto!!

-te dije que tenias un talento especial de papelero- le comentó Yusuke riendo

-si, gracias… QUE!! No idiota!!-gritó Kuwabara exasperado-es una playa en el norte de Japón!! Dice que es famosa por sus playas blancas y aguas trasparentes, porque no vamos?!

-veamos… ah si!! PORQUE ESTAMOS CASI A MIL KM DE ESA PLAYA INUTIL!!-dijo Yusuke exasperado

-pero no hay problema con eso!!-dijo Kuwabara muy feliz-mi hermana se compró una de esas camionetas que parecen limusinas!!

-y eso que??-preguntó Yusuke sentándose en el piso con una vaso de limonada en la mano.

-que podemos entrar todos y llegaríamos en un día a la playa!!-informó muy emocionado Kuwabara

-que buena idea Kuwabara… pero… tu hermana está de acuerdo??-preguntó Yusuke con una mirada de exasperación.

-ya volví!!-informó la voz de Shizuru desde la entrada del templo

-hermana!! Que bueno que regresas, necesito preguntarte algo…-dijo Kuwabara sin perder la emoción

-que quieres Kazuma??-preguntó Shizuru entrando a la habitación mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-mira esto-dijo Kuwabara dándole el papel que anteriormente estuvo en su boca

-no necesito un papel con tu saliva Kazuma-dijo Shizuru con una mirada asesina

-no es eso!! Léelo!!-dijo Kuwabara saltando como un niño en frente de su hermana

Shizuru tomo con asco el papel que le ofreció su hermano y lo leyó-quieres que lo imprima y lo publique o que??-preguntó Shizuru perdiendo la paciencia mientras tiraba el papel al piso

-no!! quiero ir a ese lugar!!-gritó Kuwabara perdiendo la paciencia

-ah bueno… vas a ir caminando o tomaras el autobús??-preguntó Shizuru mientras aspiraba su cigarrillo

-NO!! QUIERO QUE TU NOS LLEVES A TODOS!!-gritó Kuwabara con una vena palpitante en la sien

-mmm… esta bien-dijo Shizuru con toda la calma del mundo-de todos modos me hacia falta un bronceado-comentó observando su piel.

-a veces creo que nadie me escucha…-murmuró Kuwabara

-bien, ya que fue tu brillante idea, tu buscaras hospedaje-le dijo Shizuru

-y como se supone que haré eso??-preguntó Kuwabara rascándose la cabeza

-por Internet idiota-murmuró Yusuke mientras tomaba otro sorbo de limonada

-que dijiste?!-gritó Kuwabara

-QUE BUSQUES POR INTERNET IDIOTA!!-repitió Yusuke perdiendo la paciencia

-y con que computadora quieres que busque??-preguntó Kuwabara que aun seguía confundido

-te entrenas o naciste así??-preguntó Yusuke con una mirada asesina y una gota en la cabeza

-por desgracia nació así…-comentó Shizuru

-Kuwabara, no se si lo notaste pero… te la pasas 15 horas diarias en mi casa utilizando el Internet!!-dijo Yusuke mirando a Kuwabara

-ah si!! Tienes razón Urameshi-dijo con una sonrisa tonta Kuwabara

-bueno, vamos o te vas a quedar ahí como idiota??-preguntó Yusuke yendo hacia la entrada del templo.

-si si si, ya voy!!-dijo muy feliz Kuwabara, al parecer estaba tan emocionado que no reaccionaba a los insultos de los demas

-cuando esta tan feliz es aburrido insultarlo… mas vale que se le pase o sino mi vida va a ser muy aburrida…-comentó Shizuru. Botan, Genkai y Kurama la miraron con una gota en la cabeza

Quince minutos después en la casa Urameshi…

-porque vinimos corriendo Urameshi?!-preguntó jadeando Kuwabara en la entrada de la casa

-porque ya estaba cansado de tus comentarios como "seguramente hay muchas chicas en bikini" "ya no me dirán simio pálido con mi nuevo bronceado"-dijo Yusuke burlonamente imitando la voz de Kuwabara

-oye!! Yo no dije nada de simio pálido!!-dijo Kuwabara indignado

-lo se-dijo Yusuke con simplicidad mientras reía-ahora entra!!-dijo empujando a su amigo dentro de la casa

-Urameshi eres un…-dijo entre dientes Kuwabara

-ya sabes donde esta la computadora, ahora no pierdas el tiempo-dijo Yusuke caminando a la cocina con las manos en la cabeza sin escuchar a Kuwabara que yacía en el piso de la entrada. Kuwabara se levantó de mala gana del piso y subió la escalera a la habitación de Yusuke, prendió la computadora y empezó a averiguar sobre los hoteles disponibles y de repente le apareció un cartel en el medio de la pantalla que decía "usted es el ganador numero uno de nuestros premios"

-genial!! Un premio!!-dijo muy emocionado Kuwabara e hizo clic dos veces en el mensaje pero el tan preciado premio era un virus que produjo un apagón repentino en la computadora y aunque Kuwabara intentó prenderla por todos los medios no pudo-préndete basura!!-gritó mientras presionaba los botones y cuando se cansó de intentar prenderla la miró con odio y le propinó una patada que hizo que la computadora sacara chispas y empezara a humear-em… esto no puede ser bueno… -murmuró observando con terror la computadora que en estos momentos se encontraba abollada de uno de los lados.

…**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora****: no se si me quedo tan gracioso este primer capitulo pero en el próximo me voy a lucir más, espero que les haya gustado y les voy a traer la continuación muy pronto **

**Mucha suerte y dejen reviews!!**


	2. En camino a lo mejor del verano

**Capitulo 2**

**En camino a lo "mejor" del verano**

-Kuwabara, que fue ese ruido??-preguntó Yusuke desde la cocina

-em… yo… nada Urameshi-contesto nerviosamente Kuwabara-es que… em… me caí, si eso, me caí!!

-y ese olor a humo??-inquirió Yusuke-sabes que?? No me respondas, mejor voy para allá.

-no es necesario!!-dijo Kuwabara buscando algo con que ocultar su pequeño accidente, pero ya era muy tarde… Yusuke se encontraba en la entrada de su habitación.

-y bien??-preguntó Yusuke con una mirada de desconfianza-que encont... espera un minuto-dijo observando a Kuwabara y luego entre sus piernas, vio que estaba intentando ocultar la computadora-no me digas que… NO SABES PRENDER UNA COMPUTADORA?!-preguntó Yusuke sorprendido por la idiotez de su amigo

-no idiota, solo la llene de virus y la patee-dijo Kuwabara perdiendo la paciencia y al darse cuenta del error se cubrió la boca con las dos manos

-que hiciste que…??-preguntó Yusuke con una mirada asesina

-puedo explicarlo-se excusó Kuwabara mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-PUES EXPLICALO ANTES DE QUE TE DEJE COMO ANTENA PARAVOLICA!!-gritó Yusuke con llamas en los ojos

-es que apareció un cartelito con colores y decía que gane el primer premio-comenzó Kuwabara con la mirada baja y jugando con sus manos-y cuando lo presione se apago toda la computado y le di una patada porque no se prendía.

-esa es tu tonta excusa?!-preguntó Yusuke en voz baja-sabes algo…??-dijo aun con un tono amenazante.

-que…que cosa??-preguntó Kuwabara muy asustado

-jejeje bueno… a mi me paso lo mismo-dijo Yusuke llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras reía y Kuwabara caía al estilo anime-solo que no la patee, preferí arrojarla por la ventana-comentó pensativo

-y ahora que vamos a hacer??-preguntó Kuwabara con una gota en la cabeza

-podemos ir al civer café de aquí a la vuelta-comentó Yusuke yendo hacia la entrada despreocupadamente

-oye Urameshi, no estas enfadado por lo de tu computadora??-preguntó Kuwabara con cautela

-em… no… ya veras que se arregla con un par de golpes más-dijo Yusuke desde la entrada de la casa.

-que tipo raro-comentó Kuwabara observando el lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba su amigo.

De está forma los dos animales… es decir… amigos, llegaron al civer café y se dispusieron a investigar donde hospedarse y para su sorpresa, solo existía un hotel en toda la ciudad.

-oye, no es extraño que en una zona turística solo exista un hotel??-preguntó Kuwabara sorprendido

-bah!! No importa, el hotel se ve bastante bien y está en frente de la playa-dijo Yusuke observando las fotos del hotel

-mmm… si tu crees que está bien no hay problema… déjame escribir la reserva-dijo Kuwabara intentando tomar el Mouse

-claro que no!! tienes más errores de ortografía que yo!!-dijo Yusuke arrebatándole el Mouse a su amigo

-que me dejes a mi!!-gritó Kuwabara, y como se lo esperan, tironearon tanto del cable del Mouse que se corto-oh no!! mira lo que hiciste Urameshi!!

-fuiste tu la bestia que lo rompió!!-gritó Yusuke-ahora cállate antes de que nos descubran.

Hicieron todo lo que pudieron para escribir la reserva para el hotel e intentar ocultar el Mouse roto, pagaron la hora de Internet, salieron lo más naturalmente posible del establecimiento e hicieron caso omiso a los grito del dueño como "malditos infelices!!"

-genial!! Otro lugar que ya no podemos entrar!!-comentó Kuwabara con fastidio-no podemos ir a la heladería ni tampoco podemos ir al cine por culpa del enano maldito

-fuiste tu quien lo hizo atravesar el cristal de la heladería Kuwabara-le recordó Yusuke

-a mi siempre me culpan de todo-comentó Kuwabara en un suspiro

En el templo de la maestra Genkai…

-no crees que exageraste??-le preguntó Kurama a Hiei intentando sofocar una carcajada

-quedo lindo…-comentó Hiei con frialdad observando la pila de arbustos pelados

-si, Hiei, quedo hermoso-dijo Kurama riendo-ahora déjame arreglar tu "obra", también era necesario que quemaras el césped??-preguntó con sarcasmo

-siempre eres tan fastidioso…-murmuró Hiei mientras se alejaba lentamente de la escena. Kurama volvió a dejar los arbustos y el césped tal y como debían estar mientras que los demás se organizaban para el tan esperado viaje.

-de verdad fue buena idea dejar que Yusuke y Kuwabara buscaran hospedaje??-preguntó Keiko pensativa-no es que no confié en ellos pero… bueno… son algo torpes-comentó riendo nerviosamente

-supongo que pueden hacer algo bien, o por lo menos eso espero-dijo Shizuru pensativa mientras que, para variar, encendía otro cigarrillo-de cualquier modo, si Kazuma hace algo mal lo mato

-que dulce eres Shizuru-comentó Botan con una gota en la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente.

-volvimos!!-anunció la voz de Yusuke desde la entrada del templo

-ya era hora… estábamos por enviar al equipo de "Scooby Doo y sus amigos" para buscarlos-dijo Koenma riendo

-ja ja ja… muy gracioso Koenma-dijo Yusuke con una mirada asesina

-encontraron hospedaje??-preguntó Botan emocionada

-claro que si!! El gran Kazuma Kuwabara ha encontrado…

-excremento de pájaro…-terminó Yusuke observando el hombro de su amigo

-porque no te callas?!-gritó Kuwabara indignado-esta vez no voy a caer repitiendo lo que tú dices-dijo muy orgulloso

-bueno, pero no es broma…-comentó Yusuke cerrando lo ojos

Kuwabara observo su hombro-no!! porque siempre a mi?!

-dejen de jugar con el excremento de ave y escúchenme!!-dijo Shizuru sin hacer caso a su hermano-nos reuniremos todos en nuestra casa, subiremos todo el equipaje y emprenderemos el viaje.

Y así lo hicieron, cada uno llevaba una maleta y como el auto-limusina era tan amplio cabían perfectamente, había dos filas de asientos en la parte de atrás y luego la parte del conductor y del copiloto. Se acomodaron de la siguiente forma: Shizuru, la conductora, Koenma (convertido en adolescente), el copiloto y luego los demás se acomodaron como pudieron en la parte trasera del coche, excepto por un detalle…

-yo no entro!!-dijo Kuwabara indignado… era verdad, los asientos de atrás estaban ocupados por Keiko, Ogri, Yusuke, Kurama, Botan y Hiei que, aunque la maestra Genkai y Yukina prefirieron no ir, estaban muy apretados.

-pues tendrás que ir en el techo-dijo Shizuru con toda tranquilidad

-estas loca?! Iremos como a 150 Km./h y tu quieres que vaya en el techo corriendo peligro de salir volando?!-preguntó Kuwabara exasperado

-mmm… si-respondió Shizuru con toda naturalidad. Los otros tripulantes del coche solo miraron sorprendidos y con una gota en la cabeza a Shizuru. Kuwabara, como no tenia poder sobre su hermana, tuvo que hacer lo que ella dijo.

El viaje había comenzado hace media hora y lo único que se escuchaba eran los insultos de Kuwabara maldiciendo y gritando cada vez que un insecto o algo se chocaba contra él.

Después de 2 horas de viaje Kuwabara se tranquilizo…

-creen que se haya muerto allá arriba??-preguntó muy tranquila Shizuru

-em… no seria bueno averiguarlo??-preguntó Koenma algo preocupado

-mmm… esta bien, hay una gasolinera a 8 horas de aquí-comentó Shizuru y Koenma la miró con una gran gota en la cabeza "nunca pensé conocer a alguien tan malvado como ella" pensó, mientras tanto, sobre el auto, Kuwabara estaba peleando con un ave que intentaba hacer un nido en su cabeza, sin contar que se había tragado toda la fuerza aérea de insectos. Dentro del auto Keiko, Botan y Ogri cantaban la canción "los elefantes se columpiaban…", Kurama se había dispuesto a leer un libro con algo de dificultad ya que el auto se movía mucho, Yusuke se dedicaba a jugar con su consola portátil y Hiei miraba por la ventana del coche con un tic en el ojo… ya estaba cansado de los gritos de emoción de Yusuke y las estupidas canciones que cantaban el trío ya nombrado.

Las 8 horas pasaron lentamente y el ambiente en el auto cambio bastante. Shizuru y Koenma eran los que cantaban está vez, pero no eran canciones infantiles, sino que cantaban canciones de unos CDs de Shizuru, Kurama se había quedado dormido con el libro entre sus manos, el trío de cantantes se habían dispuesto a jugar con la consola de video juegos mientras que Yusuke le intentaba explicar a Hiei que "los cartones" que tenía en la mano se llamaban naipes y se usaban para jugar, tarea que le llevo mucho tiempo. Al llegar a la gasolinera Shizuru se detuvo y bajo del auto, al igual que todos los demás. Yusuke fue el primero en bajar…

-que bueno que podemos bajar a… jajaja!!-Yusuke empezó a reírse a mandíbula abierta al ver cierta escena sobre el auto… Kuwabara estaba repleto de insectos desparramados por la cara y al parecer perdió la batalla contra el pájaro ya que se encontraba cómodamente sobre un nido en el cabello de Kuwabara-te ves muy idiota jajaja

-porque no tomas una foto infeliz?! Dura mas!!-gritó Kuwabara sarcásticamente

-que buena idea!!-exclamó Yusuke y a continuación tomo una cámara del bolso de Keiko y se dispuso a tomar una foto

-Urameshi!! Eres un imbesil!!-gritó Kuwabara saltando del auto intentando atrapar a Yusuke-y tú!!-dijo señalando amenazadoramente a su hermana a lo que ella contesto encendiendo otro cigarrillo-no pienso volver a subir al techo!!

-si te desases del pájaro te permitiré subir al auto-comentó observando el ave en la cabeza de Kuwabara. No puedo explicar la mirada de Kuwabara, estaba tan feliz que empezó a saltar por toda la gasolinera, por su parte, el pájaro no tenia pensado dejar su cómodo nido nuevo

-pájaro maldito!! Ya quítate!!-gritaba Kuwabara mientras que los demás comían muy tranquilos en el local de la gasolinera y lo observaban por una ventana

-seria buena idea ayudarlo-comentó Kurama mientras tomaba un café

-no me arruines la diversión-dijo Hiei con una sonrisa maliciosa y todos los demás lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza

-ustedes déjenmelo a mi!!-dijo muy emocionado Yusuke y salio muy decidido a "ayudar" a su amigo. El pájaro no tardo en salir volando al ver lo que planeaba Yusuke, él había agarrado una manguera a presión y estaba apunto de envestir contra el pájaro y Kuwabara, pero por desgracia para el pobre Kuwabara, Yusuke no se percato de que el pájaro salio volando y… es obvio el resultado… Kuwabara quedo estampado y empapado contra una pared y la tierna de Botan no perdió la oportunidad para tomarle una fotografía.

Luego de terminar de comer y de secar a Kuwabara, volvieron a subir al coche… esta vez, Kuwabara también estaba adentro y para que entraran Keiko tuvo que sentarse en la falda de su novio.

-oye Shizuru, cuanto vamos a tardar??-preguntó Yusuke intentando acomodarse junto con Keiko.

-mmm… como 12 horas-informó Shizuru

-que?! No voy a soportar tanto!! Me estoy ahogando con las nalgas de Keiko-grave error… Keiko le dio una tunda a Yusuke que se escuchó sonoramente en todo el horizonte

…**Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora****: bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a -La Quida Espirituale Botan- por brindarme inspiración y apoyo como también agradezco los reviews de Soraira y Haruco and Hicaru **

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, para mi fue muy divertido escribirlo**

**Muchos saludos y suerte a todos!!**


	3. Un hotel de menos cinco estrellas

**Capitulo 3**

**Un hotel de menos cinco estrellas**

Después de doce horas de viaje, los chicos llegaron al "hotel" para descansar

-oye Yusuke, donde es ese hotel al que debemos ir??-preguntó Shizuru observando hacia todas las direcciones

-em… en la próxima calle dobla a la derecha…y luego son cien metros más-informó Yusuke observando un mapa

Luego de seguir las instrucciones llegaron al tan esperado "hotel"

-bueno… aquí no hay nada excepto este asqueroso lugar-comentó Shizuru observando una casa arruinada

-bajemos a preguntar-sugirió Kurama

-si, es buena idea… pero no se porque este lugar me parece conocido-dijo Yusuke pensativo

-no se parece a las fotos que vimos del hotel??-preguntó Kuwabara observando el lugar con interés.

Todos bajaron a estirarse un poco mientras que algunos se acercaban al establecimiento, pero no les fue necesario llamar a la puerta porque una anciana, de mas o menos la altura de Genkai, salio rápidamente del lugar. La anciana tenía muchas arrugas, una gran verruga peluda en el medio de la cara y el cabello todo alborotado.

-ah!! Hola!!-dijo muy feliz la anciana-ustedes deben ser los que enviaron un telegrama con muchos errores de ortografía para solicitar habitaciones

-está pocilga es el hotel?!-preguntó Kuwabara alterado-pero si no se parece a las fotos!!

-te refieres a la foto de la pagina Web??-preguntó la anciana-porque si se trata de esas fotos no fueron actualizadas en treinta años. Bueno ahora entren-dijo la anciana empujando a todos adentro-digan un numero del 1 al 40

-em… 25??-dijo Kurama dudando

-genial!! Justo está vacía-comentó muy feliz la anciana-por cierto, mi nombre es Usagi y son los primeros clientes que tengo en veintiocho años.

-no entiendo la razón-dijo sarcásticamente Koenma observando el lugar todo polvoriento y lleno de telas de araña

-y si somos sus únicos clientes quien es el anciano sentado en el sofá de allá??-preguntó Kuwabara mirando a un anciano que no se movía, tenia la boca semiabierta y un suero

-como que anciano?!-dijo indignada la anciana Usagi-solo tiene noventa y seis años!!-informó la mujer mientras todos se caían al estilo anime-él es mi esposo, llevamos casados setenta y cinco años-dijo orgullosa

los felicito, pero, con todo respeto, porque no se mueve??-preguntó Kurama observando de reojo al anciano

-bueno, el medico que lo atendió dijo que estaba en estado vegetativo y tendría que estar conectado a una maquina y que era un milagro que respirara solo-le dijo Usagi con una sonrisa

-ya veo…-se limito a decir Kurama observando al anciano con una gota en la cabeza

-bien, entonces sus habitaciones serán la 25 para los muchachos y la 26 para las chicas-dijo la anciana tomando las llaves de ambas habitaciones. Todos subieron por una escalera hasta el segundo piso y de allí se pararon en frente a la habitación número 25-jovencitas, aquí tienen la llave, pueden ir a ver su habitación, enseguida estaré con ustedes-dijo entregándole la llave a Botan. Las habitaciones tenían pintados los números con aerosol y los chicos miraron, con una gran gota en la nuca, como la anciana empujaba la puerta para abrirla hasta que lo logro-uf!! Tengo que aceitar está puerta

-tendría que aceitar todo el hotel-susurro Yusuke mientras que Kuwabara se reía del comentario de su amigo. Los muchachos entraron en la habitación y querían llorar por lo que vieron, no había camas, sino, colchones sucios, manchados y rotos tirados en el piso polvoriento y cuando la anciana se acerco a estos unos insectos salieron por debajo

-no me alcanza para pagar la luz eléctrica por lo cual se tendrán que conformar con estas velas, aunque tampoco tengo fósforos-dijo Usagi riendo mientras que los otros la miraban con una gota en la cabeza-bueno, pasemos al baño…-se acerco al "baño"-no utilicen ni el lava manos ni la ducha-les dijo estrictamente la anciana

-porque no??-inquirió Ogri llevando todo el equipaje de su jefe

-bueno, veras, hicieron una mala conexión de tuberías entonces el lava manos y la ducha están conectados al drenaje, por eso tal vez se lleven una sorpresa cuando usen el escusado, por ende, tampoco lo usen mucho-los muchachos estaban apunto de soltar unos grandes lagrimones por lo que dijo la anciana-bien… ni hablemos del olor cada vez que tiren la cadena… observen-dijo y a continuación jaló la cadena del escusado y un olor penetrante hizo que casi se desmayen-bueno… supongo que entendieron-dijo la anciana tapándose la nariz-supongo que eso es todo-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación-la noche les costara cinco mil dólares-termino con una sonrisa

-que!! Como que…-pero Kuwabara no pudo terminar porque la anciana cerro la puerta de un portazo, lo que por su puesto, hizo que la puerta se cayera. Todos observaron el agujero de la puerta con una gota en la cabeza

-luego lo reparo-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

-porque esa vieja nos cobra tanto por este basurero-se quejó Kuwabara

-tal vez por el techo-dijo Kurama acercándose a lo que seria su "cama"

-Kurama… que techo??-preguntó Hiei observando que se podían ver las estrellas

-exacto-dijo Kurama sentándose en el colchón

-estas diciendo que hay que pagarle el techo a la vieja?!-gritó Yusuke y en ese momento…

-KAZUMA!!-se escucho la voz de Shizuru en la otra habitación

-creo que a tu hermana ya le dieron la noticia del baño-comentó Koenma con una gota en la cabeza y en ese momento vieron a la anciana pasar por el lugar donde anteriormente estuvo la puerta

-por cierto...-dijo volviendo en sus pasos-mi marido va a estar abajo y espero que no sea demasiado pedir que lo vigilen y si hace ruidos extraños sacúdanlo un poco, es porque se esta ahogando con su saliva-todos miraban a la anciana como diciendo "no puede estar hablando en serio"

-y usted donde estará??-preguntó Yusuke

-en mi casa…-le informó Usagi

-como que en su casa?!-dijo indignado Kuwabara

-pues si… no pienso quedarme en este chiquero-comentó la anciana mirando con asco el lugar y todos cayeron al estilo anime con una gran gota en la nuca

-pero es su hotel!!-gritó Yusuke-tendría que encargarse de él

-otro día-dijo despreocupadamente la anciana rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente… se comportaba como Yusuke-bueno… les dejo encargado a mi esposo-dijo mientras se iba con su acostumbrada sonrisa

-espere!!-dijo Kurama

-que ocurre??-preguntó sorprendida Usagi por la reacción del chico

-cuanto nos cobraría por una noche en su casa??-preguntó Kurama

-solo un millón de dólares-dijo la anciana

-oiga!!! No sea abusiva!! Eso es mucho dinero-dijo indignado Kuwabara

-bueno, ustedes se lo pierden-dijo la anciana con las manos en la cabeza, esa mujer era un reflejo de Yusuke excepto porque era mujer y anciana. Usagi se fue dejando a los muchachos con la palabra en la boca.

-esa mujer está loca…-murmuró Kuwabara. Acto seguido los muchachos se acomodaron para dormir

-wow!! Que vidrios tan limpios-dijo Yusuke observando la ventana y cuando se propuso a tocarla, no había ventana que tocar, era solo el marco de la ventana sin vidrio-… tuve que habérmelo imaginado-dijo en un suspiro

La noche pasó lentamente y ninguno podía dormir.

-Koenma…-se escuchó la voz de Yusuke en la oscuridad

-que quieres??-preguntó este de mala gana mirando las estrellas… ya que no había techo iba a aprovechar la experiencia.

-donde está Ogri??-preguntó Yusuke con los ojos cerrados

-alguien tenia que cuidar al anciano…-dijo mientras que todos suspiraban con una gota en la cabeza

-creo que lo único bueno es este enorme cuadro-comentó Kuwabara mientras que se levantaba en su colchón-tendrá nombre de artista??-se preguntó examinando el cuadro, pero al tocarlo se vino abajo

-que acaso siempre destruyes todo animal?!-dijo muy enojado Hiei mirando de reojo a Kuwabara

-cállate enano!! Tú quemaste todo el jardín de la maestra Genkai!!-gritó Kuwabara pero antes de seguir discutiendo vieron que detrás del cuadro había una enorme grieta que comunicaba a la habitación de las chicas y vieron que una luz provenía de está

-pero que paso??-preguntó Keiko algo dormida

-quien fue el maldito idiota que eligió este lugar para quedarnos?!-dijo Shizuru con un encendedor prendido en su mano derecha

-em… em… fue Urameshi!!-dijo Kuwabara escondiéndose debajo de su colchón-ahh!! Hay cucarachas aquí!!

-no puedo creer que ese enorme cuadro era para ocultar esta grieta…-murmuró Kurama con una gota en la cabeza.

…**Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora****: que lindo hotel no?? XD**

**Bueno… espero que se hayan reído como yo en este capitulo… creo que el próximo va a ser el ultimo capitulo, aunque si aparece un 5to no me extrañaría n.n'.**

**Vuelvo a agradecer a Soraira, a Haruco and Hicaru, a ****-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr- y a mi gran amiga -La quida espirituale Botan- por los reviews y el apoyo que me han dado Muchas gracias!!**

**Y como siempre les deseo mucha suerte a todos **


	4. La peste de Kuwabara y el desayuno vivo

**Capitulo 4**

**La peste de Kuwabara y el desayuno vivo******

-rayos!! Fui el único que durmió mal anoche??-preguntó Yusuke levantándose de su "cama". No le hizo falta respuesta ya que todos los integrantes de la habitación lo miraban con grandes ojeras y con ganas de matarlo-jejeje veo que ustedes también durmieron algo mal-dijo riendo nerviosamente, habían vuelto a colocar el cuadro en su lugar para tener algo de "privacidad" con las chicas, aunque si un avión pasaba los podía observar perfectamente.

Parecía que todos se habían levantado pero Yusuke noto algo extraño-oigan, que es eso que se mueve por allá??-preguntó observando que uno de los colchones tenia algo negro que se movía encima… no era una persona.

-son… pájaros…-informo Kurama observando atónito la situación

-ese no era el colchón de Kuwabara??-preguntó Koenma con una gota en la cabeza

-más a la derecha…-se escucho decir a Kuwabara debajo del manto de aves, todos los demás miraban esa extraña situación con una gota en la cabeza-auch!! No tiren de mi cab…. QUE!!-Kuwabara se levanto produciendo que todos los pajaros salgan volando por el "techo" o mejor dicho por la ausencia de él-tengo cara de pajarera?!

-si, además tendrías que agradecer a los pájaros por sacarte las pulgas de mono-comentó Hiei

-que dijiste enano?!-grito Kuwabara-ya me cansaron todos!!

-donde se supone que vas??-preguntó Kurama al notar que Kuwabara cerraba la puerta del "baño" y en ese momento se escucho el agua de la ducha y a todos le salio una gota en la nuca

-esta agua debe ser de aguas termales… son algo verdes-comentó Kuwabara desde el baño, los demás hicieron una expresión de asco-y huele… huele raro

-vamonos antes de que vomite!!-exclamó Koenma, todos asintieron llevándose una mano a la boca. Bajaron a la recepción y se encontraron a Ogri jugando ajedrez con el anciano, al parecer solo logro mover una ficha y habían estado toda la noche así-que rayos se supone que haces??-le preguntó levantando una ceja

-ah!! Hola Sr. Koenma!!-dijo muy feliz el ogro-estaba jugando con el anciano pero solo yo moví una ficha… tal vez siga pensando-todos cayeron al estilo anime

-eres imbesil?! El anciano no se mueve, está en estado vegetativo!!-le gritó Koenma

-ah… ya veo-dijo observando seriamente al anciano-bueno, puedo seguir esperando-comentó con una sonrisa tonta, Koenma le propino un golpe en la cabeza

-ve ahora mismo a ver si las chicas están listas antes de que te mate-lo amenazó Koenma

-si si si, ahora voy!!-dijo Ogri mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Cinco minutos después bajaron las chicas con las mismas ojeras que los demás

-donde rayos está el idiota de Kazuma?!-gritó Shizuru bajando atropelladamente la escalera, seguida por Botan y Keiko que la miraban sorprendidas

-se esta duchando con agua de alcantarilla-le respondió Yusuke con simplicidad

-no me digas que fue tan idiota como para…-empezó Shizuru

-em… si-dijo Yusuke llevándose las manos a la cabeza y entonces sintieron un fuerte olor

-aquí esta el gran Kazu…-gritó Kuwabara desde la escalera

-rayos!! Que peste!!-exclamó Botan cubriéndose la nariz como los demás

-oye idiota, te me llegas a acercar con ese olor y te vuelvo de una patada al templo de Genkai-lo amenazo Hiei intentando evitar el terrible olor

-jah!! Solo estas celoso por no oler tan bien como yo!!-dijo Kuwabara muy orgulloso

-OLER TAN BIEN?!-repitieron todos corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada y en su desesperación Yusuke no vio que la puerta era de vidrio y… no hay que explicar mucho

-Yusuke!! Eres un imbesil!! La anciana nos va a cobrar tres mil dólares por la puerta!!-gritó Keiko observando a Yusuke desde la entrada y al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de su "pequeño" accidente

-bromeas?! La vieja esa nos tendría que pagar por venir aquí!!-gritó Yusuke

-ya basta!! Vamos a desayunan antes de que destruyamos otra cosa-dijo Kurama saliendo por el orificio de la puerta, los demás lo siguieron e intentaban mantenerse bien alejados de Kuwabara… la peste era insoportable. Después de quince minutos caminando encontraron un establecimiento que parecía una cabaña-que les parece aquí??

-solo entremos-murmuro Hiei abriendo la puerta "delicadamente"-dénos de comer o los mato-le dijo al dueño del local

-siempre tan carismático, verdad Hiei??-comentó Koenma con fastidio. Hiei se sentó al lado de una ventana y la abrió de par en par

-porque no nos sentamos más al medio del salón??-preguntó Botan

-no me quiero intoxicar-gruñó Hiei observando a Kuwabara

-y donde me siento yo??-preguntó muy feliz Kuwabara mientras los demás se alejaban cubriéndose la nariz

-wow!! Esos no fueron mis gases!!-exclamo alguien desde la recepción del local y para sorpresa de todos era la misma anciana Usagi

-que rayos hace usted aquí?!-preguntó Yusuke sobresaltado

-es que yo manejo todos los centros de turismo-respondió muy feliz-demonios!! Que es ese olor?! Acaso usaron las duchas?!-preguntó sacando un desodorante de ambiente

-solo ese idiota-dijo Hiei fríamente

-no se para que me gasto mi valioso tiempo explicando todo si va a haber tontos que usen las instalaciones-comentó Usagi mientras movía su cabeza en forma negativa

-se supone que sus instalaciones deberían funcionar!!-exclamo Keiko

-bah!! No tengo ganas de repararlas-todos miraron a la anciana con una gota en la cabeza-bueno, quieren pulpo o pescado??

-solo eso hay para comer??-preguntó Ogri mirando sorprendido a la anciana

-si-dijo como si fuera muy común comer pulpo y pescado de desayuno-ya les traigo el pulpo!!

-pero si nadie pidió pulpo!!-gritaron todos al unísono

-olvídenlo, mejor nos sentemos y… Kuwabara, siéntate en la otra mesa si?? La que esta al otro lado de la habitación-le dijo Kurama con una sonrisa forzada

-no me digas que tu también estas celoso por mi maravilloso olor!!-exclamó dándose importancia

-hueles a rayos!! Ahora vete a la otra mesa y deja que respiremos en paz!!-le gritó Shizuru cubriéndose la nariz

-son todos unos celoso-murmuró mientas se iba ofendido a una mesa de la esquina del local

-al fin se puede respirar!!-gritó de felicidad Yusuke. Kuwabara los miraba con desprecio desde al otra punta del salón-deja de mirarnos así que es todo culpa tuya-le dijo con mirada asesina

-de que hablas??-preguntó Kuwabara confundido

-te metiste a la ducha y Usagi te dijo que estaba conectada al drenaje!!-le recordó Koenma

-ah… entonces no eran aguas termales perfumadas??-preguntó inocentemente

-claro que no tonto, hay una peste de diez mil diablos!!-le dijo Usagi con una mascara de gas y alcanzándole el pulpo con un palo, luego le llevo la comida a los demás y cual fue la expresión de estos al notar que el pulpo… estaba vivo y se intentaba salir del plato-lo ven!! Pulpo fresco!! Recién sacado del mar-dijo muy feliz

-no pienso comer esto!!-dijo indignado Yusuke-por lo menos mátelo!!

-ya que…-se limito a decir Hiei devorando el pulpo y después se quedo mirando el plato donde anteriormente estuvo el pulpo, la primera impresión de todos fue que iba a vomitar pero…-le faltaba sal-todos cayeron al estilo anime-ustedes no comen??-preguntó y todos le pasaron su plato de pulpo a Hiei mientras que lo miraban con asco

-quieren mas??-preguntó amablemente la anciana

-NO!!-gritaron todos al unísono

-hablen por ustedes, yo si quiero más-le dijo a la anciana y ella muy feliz le entrego otro plato

-pensé que su única adicción era el helado-comentó Kurama con una mirada de repulsión y después de que Hiei saciara su hambre se dispusieron a volver a su "hotel" por sus trajes de baño

-que buenas vacaciones-dijo Koenma sarcásticamente observando a Yusuke con desprecio y, como siempre, cubriéndose la nariz por el "peculiar" olor de Kuwabara-mas te vale que la playa sea tan buena como dices

-porque me culpan todo a mi?!-gritó Yusuke indignado-la idea fue de Kuwabara!!

-si… pero no nos atrevemos a acercarnos a culparlo, seria un suicidio-comentó Botan.

Al llegar al hotel todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse.

-como me veo?!-preguntó Kuwabara

-como idiota…-le respondió Hiei aun comiendo pulpo

-de donde sacaste el pulpo??-preguntó Kurama sorprendido

-se lo robe a la vieja y me lo guarde en mis bolsillos-respondió Hiei

-eres un asco enano-murmuró Kuwabara

-por lo menos yo no me baño en desechos de humanos…-dijo mientras comía un tentáculo

-ya dije que fue un accidente!!-le gritó

-oye Kuwabara, piensas ir así a la playa??-le preguntó Kurama conteniendo la risa

-si, que tiene de malo??-preguntó sin entender

-ignorando de que tiene patitos dibujados… es ropa interior-le dijo Kurama

-ropa in…-miro lo que llevaba puesto-me equivoque!!-dijo corriendo hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta y a los demás les apareció una gota en la cabeza, cinco minutos después Kuwabara volvió a salir del baño, esta vez si llevaba un traje de baño pero… también tenia patitos

-después quieres que no te persigan los pájaros-murmuró Koenma con una gota en la nuca. Después de que todos los demás, normales, se cambiaran de ropa, estaban a punto de encaminarse hacia la playa-tu no piensas cambiarte Hiei??-le preguntó observando que este estaba muy entretenido comiendo pulpos

-voy a entrar desnudo al agua-a todos les apareció una gota en la cabeza

-Hiei, no puedes entrar desnudo a la playa-le informó Kurama llevándose una mano a la cara

-si quiero entro desnudo, que harás al respecto??-preguntó desafiante

-bueno, yo no voy a hacer nada pero si los bañistas-le contesto mirando hacia otro lado

-solo vamonos a la maldita playa-dijo fríamente acercándose a donde anteriormente estuvo la puerta que tiró Usagi. Todos decidieron no discutir con Hiei, prefirieron bajar a recepción para encontrarse a las chicas y emprender el recorrido tan esperado hacia la playa

-al fin bajan!!-dijo Keiko muy emocionada-ya podemos irnos??-todas las chicas estaban usando un lindo bikini, Keiko uno rojo con flores amarillas, Shizuru uno negro con líneas rojas y Botan uno rosado con estrellas celestes y cada una llevaba un pareo que combinaba con sus trajes de baño.

-si, supongo que si-respondió Yusuke mirándolas impresionado, de verdad lucían muy bien. Por su lado, los chicos usaban bermudas, la mayoría usaba colores oscuros excepto Ogri y Kuwabara que decidieron usar verde fosforecen y Kuwabara le agrego un detalle especial… los patitos.

-Kazuma, te dije que no trajeras ese ridículo traje de baño-le grito su hermana señalando sus bermudas-ya te ves como idiota, no lo empeores!!

-aunque sea la hermana del simio, me cae bien-susurro Hiei sonriendo para sus adentros

-pero son mis favoritas!!-se defendió Kuwabara a lo que los demás respondieron con risas.

-cuando no vea esos malditos patos en tu ropa va a ser un milagro-comentó Shizuru encendiendo un cigarrillos, nadie parecía estar de buen humor después de intentar dormir en toda la noche.

Cuando terminaron de cargar todo para su día en la playa: sombrillas, bronceador (protector solar) y demás, se encaminaron a la playa suplicando que con el agua salada el olor de Kuwabara desapareciera.

**…Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora****: parece que me equivoque, la próxima vez no atino a decir un número de capítulos y estoy deseando que no haya fans de Kuwabara porque de seguro me matan**. **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por los reviews  
Mucha suerte a todos!!**


	5. una sombrilla, una tabla de surf

**Capitulo 5******

**una sombrilla. una tabla de surf y un traje de baño**

Después de una caminata de cinco minutos llegaron a la tan esperada playa, desde el trayecto estaban rogando porque le playa si fuera de arenas blancas y agua transparente. Entonces se plantaron frente a ella y abrieron los ojos lentamente.

-uf! Pero que alivio!!-exclamo Yusuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-bueno… no fue tan desastroso el viaje-comento Shizuru apagando un cigarrillo con su pie

-oigan… me ayudan??-Ogri estaba llevando todos los objetos de playa y como no veía donde iba se chocó con Koenma y cayeron rodando por una pendiente.

-uy pero que mal-comento Shizuru sin inmutarse-mmm… nosotros bajemos por allí-dijo señalando unas escaleras. Después de que bajaron quince peldaños se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Koenma y Ogri

-eres un idiota!! Porque no te fijas a donde vas!!-le gritaba Koenma mientras lo golpeaba con una sombrilla

-perdón señor Koenma!! Le juro que no lo hice apropósito!!-se disculpaba el ogro mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes

-si rompen la sombrilla los hago puré!!-grito Shizuru acercándose a los otros dos y uniéndose a la pelea, los demás se limitaron a verlos con una gota en la cabeza

-bueno, vayamos a buscar un lugar donde instalarnos-propuso Kurama mientras se acercaba a la orilla-que les parece aquí??-les preguntó deteniéndose en una zona que no estaba ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de la orilla del mar

-no esta nada mal!!-dijo Yusuke mirando a su alrededor, luego vieron a Shizuru acercándose con la sombrilla

-porque te tardaste tanto?!-le preguntó Kuwabara intentando protegerse del sol

-cierra la boca Kazuma o sino a ti también te entierro-lo amenazó su hermana agitando violentamente la sombrilla

-también??-repitieron todos sorprendidos mientras se volteaban a ver donde anteriormente estuvieron Koenma y Ogri pero ahora solo se veían sus pies intentando salir de la arena, pero después de forcejear unos cinco minutos lograron salir

-no era para que nos enterraras de esa forma-dijo Koenma escupiendo arena

-claro que si!! Por poco…-Shizuru abrió la sombrilla y estaba llena de aguajeros-ahora si los mato!!-gritó Shizuru

-CORRAMOS!!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Koenma y Ogri

-y ahora que vamos a hacer sin sombrilla??-preguntó Botan sentándose en la arena

-esa cosa no sirve-murmuró Hiei sacándose la ropa

-espera Hiei!! Que se supone que haces?!-le gritó Kurama intentando detenerlo

-no me molestes!! Me quiero meter al agua-le respondió mientras intentaba quitarse los pantalones.

NO HAGAS ESO HIEI!!-gritaron Botan y Keiko al mismo tiempo sonrojándose y cubriéndose los ojos

-pero porque tanto maldito problema?!-gritó Hiei

-ves que alguno de nosotros estemos desnudos??-preguntó Kurama calmadamente

-hn… pensé que se iban a desnudar ahora-esta vez hasta Kuwabara, Yusuke y Kurama se sonrojaron por el comentario de Hiei

-esto no es una playa nudista enano!!-le gritó Kuwabara

-cual es la maldita diferencia!!-preguntó Hiei perdiendo la paciencia

-oigan, eso no es un negocio de cosas playeras??-preguntó Keiko señalando una cabaña de la cual se veían algunas tablas de surf colgadas

-si!! Que bien!! Quería surfear unas olas!!-comentó Kuwabara muy feliz

-Kuwabara, tu sabes surfear??-le preguntó Yusuke cruzándose de brazos

-em… no-respondió este riendo y Yusuke le propino un golpe-porque me pegas imbesil?!

-tu eres el imbesil aquí!!-le gritó Yusuke

-bueno, no necesariamente nos hace falta para una tabla de surf, sino para otra cosa-dijo Kurama mirando de reojo a Hiei

-porque me miras así, zorro?!-preguntó Hiei

-oye enano, creo que te haría bien una zambullida en el agua fría para que te calmes-comentó Kuwabara riendo

-y a otro también le haría falta… no específicamente para que se calme-murmuró Yusuke tapándose la nariz y alejándose de Kuwabara

-ya déjenme de molestar con eso-dijo dándole la espalda a Yusuke muy ofendido

-solo lo digo por el bien de nuestra salud-dijo Yusuke sentándose al lado de Botan

-bien, ya dejen de pelar, yo iré con Hiei y Kuwabara a la cabaña, con suerte voy a intentar conseguir una sombrilla-comentó Kurama pensativo

-porque tengo que ir con este idiota?!-preguntaron al unísono Kuwabara y Hiei mirándose con desprecio

-porque tu querías una tabla de surf, Kuwabara y tu Hiei necesitas una traje de baño-les dijo Kurama intentando separarlos

-si pueden váyanse rápido… cuanto mas rápido consiga la tabla de surf Kuwabara mas rápido se meterá al mar, ya estoy apunto de vomitar con el olor-dijo Yusuke acostándose en la arena

-que dijiste Urameshi?!-gritó Kuwabara pero se calmo al notar que ni Kurama ni Hiei estaban-oigan espérenme!!-gritó al verlos caminando hacia la cabaña y empezó a correr para alcanzarlos

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña ninguno se sorprendió al ver a Usagi como vendedora, lo extraño era como hacia para estar en tantos lugares a la vez

-que bueno volver a verla señora Usagi-le dijo Kurama cortésmente

-hola jovencitos, que les trae por aquí??-preguntó Usagi con su típica sonrisa

-yo quería una tabla de surf de las mejores que tenga!!-exclamó Kuwabara subiéndose a la barra de recepción imitando a un surfista

-bueno… parece que no te metiste al mar todavía-observo la anciana tapándose la nariz y acercándose a unas cuantas tablas de surf-que tal esta??-preguntó levantando sin ningún problema una tabla de surf azul con rayas naranjas

-es ge…-antes de terminar la frase Kuwabara se cayó al piso por el peso de la tabla-como rayos carga esta cosa??

-no seas débil, no pesa nada!!-dijo la anciana riendo-quieres ver otra??

-seguramente va a pedir alguna con patos…-comentó Hiei con una sonrisa

-claro que no!!-dijo ofendido Kuwabara-los patos solo los uso en mi ropa interior, en mí cubre cama, en mi traje de baño, en mis cortinas, en mi alfombra, en mi…

-ya cállate idiota!!-le gritó Hiei perdiendo la paciencia

-bien, lo siguiente que buscamos es una sombrilla-le informó Kurama a la anciana

-esta bien… esta te parece bien??-le preguntó enseñándole una sombrilla roja con lunares y rayas en los bordes amarillas. Kurama la miró detenidamente-miren esto!!-dijo de repente abriendo la sombrilla, Kurama casi cae al piso, nunca había visto una sombrilla tan grande

-eso parece una sombrilla para gigantes!!-comentó Kuwabara mirando la sombrilla

si, pero procuren enterrarla y luego abrirla porque parecerán un globo aerostático si la abren antes-todos la miraron sorprendidos-ah bueno, si ni siquiera escucharon lo de la ducha no se para que hablo-dijo Usagi soltando un suspiro

-esta bien, no se preocupe-le dijo Kurama con una sonrisa-muchas gracias, nos servirá no se preocupe

-bien, algo más??-preguntó pasándole una franela a la caja registradora

-bueno…-empezó Kurama viendo de reojo a Hiei-nos haría falta un traje de baño-a Usagi se le encendieron los ojos

-eso es lo que me gusta oír!!-dijo muy feliz acercándose a Kurama-es para ti??-preguntó acercándosele mas

-no no no, espere, no es para mi, es para Hiei-dijo retrocediendo al ver que Usagi se le acercaba con un aire medio "extraño"

-uh!! Bueno, tampoco esta nada mal-dijo con una sonrisa picara, luego empujo a Hiei a un cambiador y le tiro muchos modelos de trajes de baño-pruébatelos rápido que no puedo esperar-dijo la anciana muy feliz y sentándose en una silla como esperando un show, Kurama la miro con una gota en la cabeza, aunque ella andaba en sus ochenta y algo se comportaba como quinceañera.  
Hiei salio un poco después con un speedo (traje de baños muy cortos y apretados)

-ay Dios…-se limito a decir Kurama llevándose una mano a la cara-no creo que sea buena idea que salga así a la playa

-tonterías!! Si esta para comérselo!!-exclamó la anciana-y que tal te parece?? Por mi te puedes quedar a probar todos los modelos que quieras-le dijo

-hn… es cómodo-murmuró Hiei

-entonces está dec…-empezó Usagi levantándose de su asiento

-em… no es por criticar su elección pero… le molestaría que Kuwabara y yo le elijamos un traje de baño, es que no me parece que salga de esa forma-dijo intentando no mirar a Hiei

-que tiene de malo este, zorro??-preguntó Hiei fastidiado

-digamos que no es tu estilo, ahora espera-le dijo mientras que empujaba a Kuwabara, que se estaba ahogando de risa por el atuendo de Hiei, para que lo ayudara a elegir un traje de baño "decente"

-que te parece este?? jajaja-preguntó Kuwabara levantando un bikini rosa con volados-creo que el rosa va a acentuar su piel jajaja

-pregúntale a Hiei si le gusta-dijo Kurama bromeando

-si tu lo dices… oye enano, que te parece este??-preguntó Kuwabara sofocando la risa

-hn… no lo se, déjame probarlo-le dijo Hiei desde los cambiadores y Kurama y Kuwabara cayeron al estilo anime

-supongo que no se lo darás verdad?? Kuwabara??-Kuwabara le estaba entregando el bikini a Hiei mientras se reía a mandíbula abierta, Kurama se acerco rápidamente y tomo el bikini antes de que a Hiei se le ocurriera probárselo-ya basta Kuwabara, ayúdame a buscar uno que SI pueda usar

-eres un aguafiestas Kurama, si se lo ponía le pude haber sacado una foto y publicarla por Internet-le comentó riendo

-aquí encontré uno-informó Kurama sin escuchar a Kuwabara, era una bermuda de color rojo y con cuadrados negros

-creo que le hubiera quedado mejor el bikini-dijo algo decepcionado Kuwabara

-pruébate este-le dijo Kurama a Hiei entregándole las bermudas

-ay muchacho, arruinas la diversión-le dijo la anciana llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-si, lo mismo digo-murmuró Kuwabara. Al poco tiempo Hiei salio de los vestidores, esta vez se veía como alguien normal-bien, ya podemos irnos??-preguntó Kuwabara intentando levantar la tabla de surf que le dio Usagi, nunca había levantado nada tan pesado y por una extraña razón esta vez la anciana no pidió precios exorbitantes, hasta pidió yenes y después de pagar todo los tres volvieron con los demás pero antes de irse Usagi no pudo evitar guiñarles un ojo tanto a Kurama como a Hiei, esa anciana si que era rara.

**…Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora****: esta anciana ya parece Yusuke XD bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, todavía no estoy muy segura que tortu… em… situaciones vivirán en la playa pero ya se me va a ocurrir algo n.n'  
Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo de todas **


	6. Porque a nosotros!

**Capitulo 6******

**Porque a nosotros?!**

-hasta que llegaron!!-exclamó Yusuke levantándose

-pensé que hacia falta una sombrilla no un aeroplano-dijo Ogri mirando sorprendido la sombrilla

-aunque no lo crean, es una sombrilla-les informó Kurama con una gota en la cabeza

-yo me iré a surfear unas ola!!-dijo Kuwabara muy feliz y corrió a toda velocidad hasta el mar-rayos!! El agua está muy fría!!-exclamó al tocar con un pie el agua y tiritando entró al mar, pero una pequeña ola lo volteo

-esa ola no le llegaba ni a los tobillas-observó Botan con una gota en la cabeza al igual que los demás

-esto no me lo pierdo por nada, quiero ver como se hace puré contra el agua-dijo Shizuru sacando una cámara

-ya tiene cara de puré-dijo Yusuke riendo-oye Kurama, puedo poner la sombrilla??

-yo quería poner la sombrilla-dijo Hiei en tono frio y empezaron a luchar por la sombrilla

-oigan!! La van a romper, porque no la colocan los dos-propuso Kurama, se volteo para ver al mar-procuren no abrirla antes de colocarla porque…-sintió que algo salía volando detrás de él y se volteo rápidamente a donde estaban Yusuke y Hiei y no tardo en distinguir a la sombrilla volando unos metros de donde estaban ellos. Kurama miro a los dos con una mirada amenazadora, Yusuke señalaba a Hiei y Hiei a Yusuke, suspiro y saco su látigo de rosa

-espera Kurama!! No fue para tanto!!-exclamó Yusuke esperando

-al fin te revelas, zorro-murmuró Hiei sacando su katana

-de que hablan??-preguntó Kurama mirándolos extrañado y en un rápido movimiento de su látigo tomo la sombrilla-esta vez yo voy a colocarla

-uf! Pensé que querías cortarnos en trocitos-comentó Yusuke riendo-Keiko, donde vas??-preguntó al ver a Keiko alejarse de donde estaban ellos

-voy a construir un castillo de arena-respondió Keiko muy feliz

-espera Keiko!! Yo también quiero construir un castillo-exclamo Botan corriendo detrás de ella.

Toda la tarde fue muy tranquila, Shizuru se dedicaba a filmar a su hermano, soltando una carcajada de vez en cuando, Yusuke y Koenma estaban jugando al freesbe, Kurama se había dedicado a leer y Ogri, Keiko y Botan se dedicaban a construir un castillo de arena, pero faltaba alguien…

-oigan, donde está Hiei??-preguntó Koenma

-mmm… allí esta!!-respondió Yusuke mirando hacia un arrecife-oye Hiei!! Que haces??

-hn… no me molestes… es que tenia hambre, estoy cazando pulpos-Yusuke y Koenma cayeron al estilo anime

-pero que tipo raro-comentó Koenma incorporándose

-oigan, esto ya no es divertido-dijo Shizuru apagando la cámara-cuando estaba por grabar la mejor caída el inútil empezó a escaparse de las olas-Koenma y Yusuke miran a Kuwabara

-si que nada rápido-observo Yusuke-esperen un minuto… no se esta escapando de las olas… se esta escapando de… UN TIBURON!!

-pobre… que vida tan miserable-comentó Shizuru encendiendo un cigarrillo

-te vas a quedar mirando como se lo come el tiburón?!-preguntó Koenma sobresaltándose-hay que ayudarlo!!-el "tiburón" salio un poco a la superficie-eso parece una ballena!!

-si, son tiburones ballena-dijo Usagi, que apareció "misteriosamente"-no son lindas??

-lindas?!-repitieron al unísono Koenma y Yusuke

-se va a devorar a Kuwabara!!-exclamó Yusuke

-bueno… algo tienen que comer, no??-comentó Usagi con mucha tranquilidad, mientras que los otros dos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza. Kuwabara nadaba con toda su fuerza y logro llegar a la orilla

-oye Kuwabara-lo llamo Yusuke conteniendo la risa

-cállate, Urameshi, no ves que intento escapar de el tiburón!!-dijo Kuwabara con los ojos cerrados y nadando en la arena

-idiota, ya saliste del agua-le comentó Yusuke

-que??...-Kuwabara miro a todos lados-estoy vivo… ESTOY VIVO!!

-parece una cucaracha… no se muere con nada-murmuró Shizuru

-a eso se le llama hermanos??-preguntó Yusuke por el comentario de Shizuru. Todos miraron al mar y vieron como desaparecía la ballena tiburón con aire melancólico. Las miradas de todos se posaron en Kuwabara

-porque me miran así??-preguntó Kuwabara al notar las miradas

-creo que la ballena tiburón…-comenzó Yusuke

-se llama Tommy-aclaró Usagi y todos la mirón extrañados

-em bueno… creo que Tommy tiene mas derecho que tu de estar feliz-dijo Yusuke fulminándolo con la mirada

-estas sugiriendo que me coma esa cosa?!-preguntó indignado Kuwabara

-no te lo tomes tan mal, Kuwabara-le dijo Yusuke dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo-a veces hay que sacrificarnos por la felicidad de otros

-ya no lo molestes Yusuke, creo que ya sufrió mucho escapando de… em… Tommy-dijo Kurama desviando la mirada de su libro

-jajaja perdón es que no pude evitarlo-dijo Yusuke riendo. Se escucho un grito de donde anteriormente estuvieron Keiko, Botan y Ogri-pero que les…-de debajo de la arena había salido un cangrejo gigante-PERO QUE RAYOS OCURRE EN ESTE LUGAR!!

-que bueno que apareces!!-dijo muy feliz Usagi-este es Merlín-comentó presentando al cangrejo

-le puso nombre a todos los animales extraños de aquí?!-preguntó Koenma escondiéndose detrás de Yusuke

-oye!! Mis pequeños tienen sentimientos!! Mas respeto-exigió Usagi-bueno… alguien quiere sushi??

-si tenia sushi porque nos hizo comer el pulpo vivo esta mañana?!-preguntó Keiko

-mmm… no tengo idea-respondió Usagi con una sonrisa y todos cayeron al estilo anime-bueno, me voy al hotel, van a comenzar mis novelas

-espe…-comenzó Yusuke pero la anciana ya había desaparecido

-primero aparece esa cosa asesina y ahora este cangrejo que saca espuma por la boca-dijo Kuwabara fastidiado

-creo que el cangrejo tiene hambre-observo Kurama

-como sabes eso??-preguntó Kuwabara

-por la forma que tira espuma por la boca y… por la forma en que nos mira-observo detenidamente al cangrejo

-eso es para comer??-preguntó Hiei acercándose al grupo

-te quieres comer el cangrejo?!-preguntaron todos al unísono

-si, algún problema??-preguntó con tono frió

-oye enano!! No te puedes comer todo los animales de esta playa-exclamo Kuwabara

-quien me lo va a impedir?? Tu??-preguntó muy divertido

-no, Greenpeace-comentó Yusuke riendo

-Green… eso se come??-preguntó Hiei. Todos lo miraron y se alejaron un poco

-mas te vale que no te vuelvas caníbal enano-dijo Kuwabara alejándose

-creo que es mas preocupante el cangrejo que Hiei, Kuwabara-observo Kurama al notar que el cangrejo movía las tenazas y soltaba mas espuma-em… mejor corramos-propuso con tranquilidad

-no exageres Kurama!!-dijo Yusuke apoyándose en el cangrejo-para que Usagi lo tenga de mascota es porque es amigable-todos miraron con desconfianza al cangrejo y de repente el cangrejo soltó un gruñido que sonó como un dinosaurio Rex-oh oh… -el cangrejo agarro a Yusuke por el traje de baño-con que ahora te revelas verdad, toma esto!! REIGAN!!-el cangrejo no se inmuto y se estaba llevando a Yusuke hasta su boca-ayúdenme!! Reigan, reigan, reigan!!-esta vez el cangrejo soltó a Yusuke cuando un reigan le dio en el ojo

-corramos!!-dijeron todos al unísono

-Merlín, has sido un niño malo-lo regaño Keiko

-que rayos haces Keiko?! No ves que esa cosa casi me come?!-exclamo Yusuke agarrando del brazo a Keiko

-pensé que así se calmaría-explicó Keiko. Todos corrieron hacia las escaleras seguidos por Merlín, el cangrejo asesino. Por fortuna para ellos, Merlín no sabía subir escaleras y tuvo que volver a la playa sin cena

-me tuvieron que haber dejado comerme al cangrejo…-murmuró Hiei

-Hiei, no te puedes comer al cangrejo-le dijo Kurama

-y porque no?! si ese "greenpie" se mete lo mato!!-exclamó Hiei

-jajajaja greenpie!!-Yusuke y Kuwabara se empezaron a destornillar de risa

-recién no se estaban riendo cuando el cangrejo nos perseguía-observo Koenma

-se llama Merlín-aclaro Keiko y todos la miraron sorprendidos-em… olvídenlo

-no se que es lo peor, si que nos coma el cangrejo o que Keiko se quiera llevar al cangrejo a casa-murmuró Yusuke

-oye!! Yo no dije que me quería llevar a Merlín a casa-se defendió Keiko

-mejor volvamos al hotel, le vamos a pedir a la vieja que le de de comer al cangrejo-dijo Kuwabara y así el grupo volvió al hotel

-oiga Usagi!!-exclamo Yusuke tirando la puerta por completo

-no te cansas de destruir todo no??-dijo Botan cruzando por la "puerta"

-shhh!! Cállense!! Esta es la parte de la canción que me encanta-dijo Usagi mirando los títulos de la novela y empezando a cantar una canción que decía "mujer enamorada, con su piel morena" Todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, luego, la anciana soltó un suspiro y apago el televisor-bueno, ahora faltan…-miro el reloj

-faltan para que??-preguntó Ogri sin comprender

-ahora si se volvió loca la vieja-susurró Kuwabara

-te escuche!!-exclamo Usagi mirándolo de reojo, a Kuwabara le dio un escalofrió. La anciana volvió a ver el reloj y empezó una cuenta regresiva- 3… 2… 1…

-CORTEN!!-gritó un hombre con un megáfono. Todos se quedaron pasmados

-al fin me puedo mover!!-dijo el esposo de Usagi

-oiga!! No era que estaba en estado vegetativo o algo así??-preguntó Kuwabara sobresaltado-es un milagro!!

-em… como digas muchacho, oye tu, el de azul-dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a Ogri

-me habla a mi señor??-preguntó Ogri tímidamente

-si, te debo una partida, como me la pase como piedra en este sillón no pude jugar bien, tal vez esta vez podamos hacer apuestas-le dijo el anciano guiñando un ojo

-nada de apuestas!! La ultima vez perdimos dos mil yenes!!-le dijo Usagi

-vieja escandalosa!! Tu no sabes que es el buen juego!!-te defendió el anciano

-como que vieja si ando en mis ochenta!!-exclamo Usagi

-si!! Ochenta siglos!!-siguió discutiendo su marido

-bueno, despejen el set!!-dijo el director y mucha gente salio por todos lados, los que manejaban las luces, los micrófonos, etc.

-alguien podría explicarnos que ocurre?!-exclamó Yusuke. El director se le acerco

-gracias por colaborar en el reality-dijo el director estrechando la mano de Yusuke

-reality?!-repitieron todos

-si, aquí tienen su premio-le dio una gran bolsa de dinero a Yusuke-el programa iba a premiar a cualquiera que se quedara 24 horas en esta playa-les explico el director

-todo este dinero es para nosotros?!-preguntó emocionado Kuwabara

-si, porque son los únicos idiotas que no salieron corriendo después de todas las torturas que pasaron-explico Usagi sentándose en un sofá

-voy a hacer como que no escuche la palabra "idiotas"-murmuró Yusuke

-pero si en el papel que encontré decía que eran vacaciones-explicó Kuwabara

-ah!! Esa basura era para que algún idiota venga, tu crees que alguien normal vendría a una playa con un tiburón ballena y un cangrejo gigante?!-exclamó Usagi

-hey!! Ya deja de insultar a los pobres muchachos, suficiente que tuvieron que dormir en la mugre de habitación que les diste!!-exclamó el anciano

-no estaría tan mugrienta si tu me ayudaras con la limpieza de vez en cuando!!-le gritó Usagi

-se supone que tengo que estar en estado "v-e-g-e-t-o-t-o-v-a"-dijo el anciano

-porque no aprendes a deletrear inútil!!-continuo discutiendo Usagi

-son así todo el día??-le preguntó Yusuke al director

-si, pero ya es costumbre para nosotros-le respondió con una sonrisa-aunque no lo crean se quieren mucho y así lo expresan

-ya veo…-se limito a decir Yusuke con una gota en la cabeza-hay algo mas que tengamos que saber o podemos irnos??

-es todo, disculpen lo que tuvieron que pasar, espero que ese dinero sea suficiente para compensarlo-se disculpo en director

Yusuke miro la bolsa de dinero-no se preocupe, es suficiente-dijo con una sonrisa y le entrego la bolsa a Kuwabara-bueno, me voy al auto, no quiero que me toque volver en el techo-se fue con las manos en la cabeza al auto.

De esta forma se despidieron de todo el set de grabación y de Usagi y su marido… el viaje de regreso fue bastante parecido al de llegada y como siempre a Kuwabara le toco el techo

-oye, que hiciste con el dinero??-le preguntó Yusuke a Kuwabara golpeando el techo

-eso no es lo que me interesa ahora Urameshi, los pájaros no me dejan en paz!!

-solo responde!!-le gritó Yusuke

-como molestas!! Esta a mi la… ups…-dijo Kuwabara dejando de preocuparse por los pájaros

-que significa "ups"??-preguntó Yusuke temiendo lo peor

-es que… salio volando el dinero cuando arranco el auto… creo-explico mirando hacia todos lados

-QUE?!-gritaron todos al unísono

-Kazuma!! Espero que la próxima vez que entre un papel por la ventana se te atore en la garganta!!-gritó Shizuru con una vena palpitante en la cien

**FIN**

**Nota de la Autora****: este es el último capitulo y no se preocupen por Kuwabara, no salio MUY herido en este fic y Merlín tampoco fue dañado de gravedad por el reigan de Yusuke. Greenpeace me esta buscando XD  
bueno, me despido y espero que les haya gustado el fiction**


End file.
